Lasst die Spiele beginnen!
by dedlit
Summary: Kim, Ron, Shego und Drakken werden im Himalaya verschüttet. Aus Langeweile beginnen sie mit dem Spiel Flaschendrehen! angedeuteter femaleslash
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Lasst die Spiele beginnen!  
Kapitel: Alles anders als man denkt  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 1?  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Kim/Shego/Ron/Drakken

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

So, ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit zu einem Kim Possible-Freak entwickelt. Die Serie hat es mir einfach angetan gg.

Die Charaktere sind etwas OOC, ich hoffe das stört nicht. Außerdem wird ab Kapitel 2 das Rating M dringend gebraucht, wer also explizite Sexszenen, female-slash (zumindest angedeutet), Viererkombinationen oder ähnliches nicht mag ist hier an der falschen Adresse.

Also im Klartext heißt das, dass keiner verpflichtet ist die Story zu lesen.

Denjenigen die hier weiterlesen, wünsche ich viel Spaß. (Und ich hoffe, auf ein paar Reviews, die mir sagen wie sie die Story finden, so auf einer Skala von 1-5 (5 ist schlecht gg).)

Kim und ihr Freund Ron waren mal wieder dabei, die Welt vor dem Bösen zu bewahren. Und wie das eben so läuft, haben sich die Beiden wieder in riesige Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sie waren in das Labor von Drakken eingebrochen, um dessen neuesten Plan zu vereiteln. Im Prinzip lief alles wie immer bis auf die Tatsache, dass Drakken nicht die Welt erobern wollte. Mittels einer neu von ihm erfundenen Technologie, wollte er sein altes Äußeres wiedergewinnen.

Kim die mittlerweile (mal wieder) mit Shego kämpfte, schaffte es nicht den Apparat außer Kraft zu setzten.

Ron und Rufus, wollten gerade den Stecker des Gerätes herausziehen, als eine Erschütterung die Höhle in welcher sie sich befanden zum zittern brachte. „Na toll!" Ron zog eine Grimasse, denn er ahnte was jetzt kam.

Sie waren im Himalaya-Gebirge und die Schneelasten, die der Berg trug waren immens.

Kim und Shego unterbrachen ihren Kampf und sahen beide geschockt zum Ausgang, als Massen von Schnee eben diesen verschütteten. „Wirklich toll gemacht!", fuhr Kim Shego an, die daraufhin zurückfauchte. „Wiederhol das noch mal, wenn du es wagst!"

In diesem Moment, wurden sie von Ron unterbrochen. „Ähm Mädels…."

„Was!" zischten die beiden Frauen zeitgleich und hielten Sekunden später die Luft an. Aus dieser mehr oder weniger seltsamen Maschine, stieg Drakken, allerdings musste man zweimal hinsehen, um sicher zu sein, dass er es war. Seine Haut hatte wieder eine normale Farbe und seine Haare waren noch immer lang, schwarz und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Das einzige, dass sonst noch an Drakken erinnerte, war seine Narbe im Gesicht.

Kim hörte wie Shego neben ihr geistesabwesend flüsterte. „Er sieht….. gut aus."

so ungern die Superheldin es auch zugab, Shego hatte Recht. Drakken, der sich der Lage anscheinend nicht bewusst war, ergriff nun das Wort. „Was ist!"

Selbst seine Stimme klang nun….. männlich. Ron der anscheinend der einzige war (ausgenommen vielleicht noch Rufus), der einen klaren Kopf behielt lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ich will hier ja nicht irgendwie stören, aber im Moment, sollten wir versuchen, hier aus der Höhle zu kommen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge!"

Stille.

„Wir könnten den Weg Freisprengen." meinte Kim schließlich zuversichtlich, ehe Drakken sie eines besseren belehrte.

„Negativ, Possible, wenn wir hier drinnen Sprengen, stürzt die gesamte Höhle ein, dass käme einem Todesurteil gleich."

Kim nickte verdrossen.

„Wieso schicken wir nicht die nackte Ratte, die soll Hilfe holen!", wendete Shego ein.

Ron funkelte sie empört an. „Er ist ein Nacktmull!... Aber die Idee ist gut." Er beugte sich zu Rufus und flüsterte ihm Anweisungen ins Ohr. Das kleine Nagetier, fing sofort an, sich Freizubuddeln und verschwand wenige Minuten ganz.

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Shego genervt. Ihr Glück war, dass die Höhle bis auf das komische Gerät, dass Drakken in einen Playboy verwandelt hatte, es aussah wie in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer und es auch entsprechend warm war. Wie Drakken das hinbekommen hatte, wollte Kim nicht wirklich wissen.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spiel!", meinte Ron schließlich und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

„Wieso nicht." seufzte Shego ergeben und ließ sich in den Ohrensessel schräg gegenüber Rons fallen. Kim beanspruchte den zweiten Sessel, der gegenüber lag und Drakken, setzte sich zu Ron auf die Couch. In der Mitte stand ein kniehoher Tisch.

„Also Blondschopf was schlägst du vor!", richtete Shego schließlich das Wort an Ron.

„Habt ihr hier keine Spiele. Poker, Schach, Mensch ärgere dich nicht!"

„Nein."

Ron überlegte kurz und holte schließlich eine Flasche hervor. Kim stöhnte genervt auf. „Du willst aber nicht ernsthaft ‚Pflicht, Wahl oder Wahrheit' spielen. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Kim seufzte ergeben auf, doch Shego schien nun aufzuhorchen. „Was ist das für ein Spiel."

Ron warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Sag bloß du kennst, ‚Pflicht, Wahl oder Wahrheit' nicht!"

Alle Augen waren auf Shego gerichtet, die nun leicht errötete. Drakken schien schließlich erbarmen mit ihr zu haben. „In diesem Spiel geht es darum, dass man sich für eine der drei Möglichkeiten entscheidet. Der der die Flasche dreht muss die Aufgaben stellen….." Drakken erklärte das Spiel noch zu Ende und Shego hörte gespannt zu.

„Also gut, wer fängt an?", meinte Kim gelangweilt.

„Natürlich der der fragt!", konterte Ron.

Kim griff gelangweilt nach der Flasche und drehte sie mit mehr Drall als nötig gewesen wäre.

-Kims Sicht-

Es war einfach totlangweilig, verschüttet mit seinen Erzfeinden, das kindische Spiel Flaschendrehen zu spielen. Ich beobachte gebannt, wie die Flasche langsamer wird und grinse Shego teuflisch an, als ich bemerkte, dass die Flasche bei ihr halt machte. „Also was darfs sein!" flötete ich lieblich. „Wahl, Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

Die schwarzhaarige überlegt echt ewig, mal sehen Ron und Drakken scheinen mittlerweile auch gelangweilt. Mhmhm Drakken…… Böse Kim, muss unbedingt meine Hormone unter Kontrolle bringen. Shego scheint endlich eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben.

„Ich nehme Wahl."

Ich überlege angestrengt, was ich ihr für Aufgaben stellen soll. Hm…… Ja, ich glaube ich habs. „Also entweder du setzt dich auf Rons Schoss oder du verbringst den Rest des Spieles am Boden!" Man bin ich fies, Shegos Ego muss wirklich angekratzt sein, als sie mich ungläubig ansieht.

Armer Ron, er scheint nicht sonderlich erfreut, dass ich ihn mit hinein gezogen habe. Shego setzt sich mit düsterer Miene auf den Boden, wirft mir noch einen bösen Blick zu und dreht die Flasche mit mehr Wucht als nötig wäre.

Ich gucke gespannt auf die Flasche, aber da sie bei Ron hält lehne ich mich entspannt zurück und genieße den Anblick Shegos zu meinen Füßen.

-Shegos Sicht-

Ich töte sie, wie kann sie nur…. Aber ich werde diese Possible mit ihrem selbstgefälligen Blick noch zum winseln bringen. Aber vorerst, muss ich mich mal um…. „Wie war dein Name noch mal!"

„RON, RON STOPPABLE! ZUM GEIER NOCH MAL MERKT EUCH DAS ENDLICH!"

Oha, der Kleine hat anscheinend doch mehr drauf. Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch auf seinen Schoss setzen sollen. Aber vorerst, sollte ich mich zurückhalten. „Also was darfs sein?"

„Wahrheit!" Der scheint sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein. Hm…..

„Mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du bisher gevögelt?"

Kimilein neben mir fing an ins Husten und Drakken sieht mich entsetzt an. Ja, Dr.D auch ich besitze ein Sexleben, und bin neugierig, wobei seit sehr sehr langer Zeit eine nicht enden wollende Flaute herrscht. Ron schien die Frage allerdings nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Drei.", antwortete er lässig. Natüüürlich und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Ron meldet sich wieder zu Wort. „Hey, seht mich nicht so entsetzt an, ich lüge nicht."

Kim neben mir lehnt sich etwas nach vorne. „Wer?" fragte sie und sieht Ron dabei funkelnd an. Die kleine Kimi ist also eifersüchtig. Na wenn sich das nicht im Laufe des Spieles noch interessant wird. Ich muss mir unbedingt eine geistige Notiz machen.

Hm es scheint weiter zu gehen, nachdem Ron lässig erläuterte. „Kim, das geht dich nun nichts an, es ist schon fast eine Schande zu gestehen, dass ich…. nun ja du weißt wovon ich rede."

Die Flasche dreht sich weiter.

-Rons Sicht-

Shego hat ja wirklich Nerven mich so etwas zu fragen, dieses Miststück. Wenn auch ein überaus attraktives Miststück. Nein, meine Gedanken gehen in die falsche Richtung. Die Flasche scheint sich endlos zu drehen, ehe sie bei Kim anhält. Irgendwie tut Drakken neben mir, mir schon beinahe Leid, er wirkt immer desinteressierter.

Aber egal, mal sehen, was Kim wählt.

„Ich denke ich nehme Wahl."

Na toll K.P. jetzt muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, um dir das von vorhin heimzuzahlen. Ich überlege eine Weile, ehe ich ihr die zwei Auswahlmöglichkeiten sage.

„Also entweder du gibst Rufus wenn er zurückkommt einen Kuss."

„WAS!" Kims Miene verzieht sich und sie schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Oder du verbringst den Abend auf Shegos Schoss."

Kim sieht mich an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. „Das ist gemein Ron." Ich schüttle nur den Kopf, dass ist die Rache für vorhin, als du mit Shego auf den Hals hetzten wolltest.

Dieses schwarzhaarige Biest scheint nicht sonderlich angetan, von dem Gedanken den Abend mit Kim auf dem Schoss zu verbringen.

Ehe sie fragte. „Shego darf sich dafür sogar wieder in den Sessel setzten." Kim die die Aufgabe gestellt hatte, konnte diese auch wieder aufheben. Shego ließ sich also in einen der Ohrensessel fallen und Kim versuchte umständlich sich halbwegs würdevoll auf ihren Schoss zu setzten.

Dies scheint Miss-ich-kann-alles allerdings zu misslingen. Sie sitzt nun die Füße über die Lehne baumelnd quer auf dem Schoss einer verdrießlich dreinschauenden Shego.

Kim greift umständlich zu der Flasche und dreht sie mit einer lahmen Bewegung.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Lasst die Spiele beginnen!  
Kapitel: Alles anders als ihr denkt  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 2/3  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Kim/Shego/Ron/Drakken

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

Also ab hier wird es etwas ähm, ihr wisst schon. Das Rating M wird voll und ganz ausgeschöpft oder zumindest zu einem großen Teil, wer das nicht mag, sollte hier auch nicht weiterlesen.

-Kims Sicht-

Wow ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich auf Shego wohl fühle, aber sie ist sogar so nett und hält mich an den Hüften, sodass ich nicht aus Versehen hinunterfallen kann. Aber Ron bekommt auch noch sein Fett weg, die Aktion war ziemlich fies. Obwohl ich Shego vorhin auch auf ihm platziert hätte.

WAS!

Schnurr, Shego fährt sanft über meinen Po mit diesen….. Händen. Böse Kim, Shego kann in keinem Fall ‚schnurr' sein. Muss mir eine mentale Ohrfeige verpassen. Komisch keiner der Jungs scheint zu merken, dass ich von meiner Erzrivalin begrapscht werde.

Die Flasche hält endlich…… Stimmt ja der ‚neue' Dr. D. ist auch mit von der Partie. Ich keuche erschrocken auf. Shego hat mich in diesem Moment leicht in mein Hinterteil gekniffen. Mit einem wütenden Funkeln drehe ich mich zu ihr hin. Sie sieht mich nur erstaunt an und tut so, als wäre nichts.

Ron und Drakken scheinen mein Keuchen zum Glück auf die Tatsache zu beziehen, dass die Flasche auf Zweiteren zeigt.

Obwohl Drakken jetzt eindeutig attraktiv ist.

„Pflicht." schnaubt Dr. D.

Ich kenne mich anfangs gar nicht aus, weil Shego mit ihrer Hand in meine Hose gefahren ist und ich mich beherrschen muss um nicht zu stöhnen. Wieso merkt keiner der andern, was dieses Biest mit mir macht.

„Possible ich warte." fährt Drakken mich ungehobelt an. Flegel, was wollte er gleich noch einmal. Ach ja Pflicht. Mal überlegen, oh ich wusste gar nicht dass meine Gedanken so schmutzig sein können. Also gut wir sind noch beim harmlosen Teil des Spieles. Also Weiterüberlegen.

Hey was macht Drakken da! Er steht einfach auf, das geht aber nicht. Grrr, wenn Shego doch endlich aufhören würde mit ihrer Hand nur noch einen Slip von meinem…… Was ist den das wieder für ein Gedanke.

Drakken kehrt endlich zurück und stellt vier Glässer auf den Tisch und drei Flaschen. Eine öffnet er und schenkt allen großzügig ein. Ich muss endlich meine trockene Kehle loswerden. Also greif ich mir ein Glas und stürze es hinunter.

Wah, keine gute Idee, das ist definitiv Alkohol, doch bis auf Drakken, hatte hier anscheinend jeder Durst. Shego hinter mir hickst sogar kurz und Ron hustet stark. Geschieht ihm Recht.

Hey das streicheln an meinem Po hat endlich aufgehört, das heißt ich kann wieder klar weiterdenken.

„Ziehen sie ihr Hemd aus!" Drakken sieht mich nun verwirrt an. „Ihr Hemd…." das ist doch wohl nicht so unschwer zu begreifen.

Langsam und eher widerwillig zieht er es über den Kopf. Hui, wirklich ein netter Anblick. Leicht gekräuselte Haare, die sich bis über den Bauchnabel ziehen und ….. hey hat er trainiert oder liegt das an dieser Maschiene. Leichte Muskelansätze.

Hilfe, wenn das so weitergeht sabbere ich noch.

So ein Mist, Shego hat ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen, ich gucke sie leicht empört an, doch sie lehnt nur das Kinn auf die andere Hand gestützt im Sessel, kein Wunder, dass niemandem etwas auffällt.

Ich schaffe es gerade noch ein gestöhntes „Ah" in ein „Ahlso sie sind dran!" zu verwandeln, als Shego ihre Fingern tiefer wandern lässt. Ich spüre, dass mein Slip, das einzige das sie noch von meinem Heiligtum trennt, immer nasser wird.

Verdammt ich sitze auf meiner Erzfeindin, meinem Freund gegenüber und dieser merkt nicht einmal, dass ich gleich, wenn das so weitergeht, durchdrehe.

-Shegos Sicht-

Hm Kim reißt sich wirklich am Riemen, sitzt zwar etwas steif da aber sonst. Na warte, ich habe dir doch quasi versprochen, dass ich dich zum winseln bringe. Dr. D. nimmt endlich diese verdammte Flasche und macht weiter.

Ich habe wirklich ein super Los gezogen, mit meinem Arbeitsgeber. Hätte ich gewusst, dass er ohne diese komische Hautfarbe und der ganzen Tusche um die Augen….. Grrrrr….. aber zuerst muss ich mich mal um das Kätzchen auf meinem Schoss kümmern. Kimi fängt nämlich langsam an unbewusst zu schnurren.

Ich zische ihr ins Ohr. „Wenn du jetzt noch stöhnst, dann weiß die ganze Welt, was ich mit dir mache!"

Scheint gewirkt zu haben, denn sie bleibt nun ruhig und atmet nur noch leicht stoßweise. Ich frag mich echt, was für ein Alkoholisches Zeug Drakken uns angedreht hat. Ich dachte anfangs, dass es meinen Rachen wegätzt. Die Flasche dreht sich weiter und……. na toll sie bleibt bei Kim (und mir) stehen.

Die Beiden Jungs scheinen sich einig zu sein, wer hier in der nächsten Runde Opfer ist…… nämlich ich.

-Drakkens Sicht-

Hans-Wurst und ich sehen uns an und scheinen uns stumm darauf geeinigt zu haben, dass Shego Opfer ist. Die scheint allerdings genau wie Possible etwas abgelenkt zu sein. Hm….. Ich glaube das Gefühl nennt man Eifersucht.

Nach einigem hin und her entscheidet sich Shego für die Wahrheit. Schaaade, ansonst würde Possible sicher nicht mehr mit diesem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck auf MEINER Shego sitzen.

Ich fülle erst einmal die Gläser wieder voll und zu meinem Erstaunen schütten sich meine drei Gefährten das Zeug gleich wieder runter. Und das obwohl sie jetzt eigentlich wissen sollten, wie das Zeug wirkt. Kim wird ganz rot um die Nase…. sieht irgendwie total niedlich aus.

Ich muss mir aber noch immer eine Frage überlegen. „An was denkst du gerade, Shego!"

Das ist wirklich ein interessantes Farbwechsel. Erst blass, dann scharlachrot und dann wieder so halbwegs normal. „An nichts bestimmtes!" meinte sie dann schließlich.

„Lüge!", hauche ich mit verführerischer Stimme.

Jetzt hat sie auch noch so einen süßen Rosaschimmer auf den Wangen, bin gerade ernsthaft am überlegen, ob ich meinen Status als Chef irgendwann ausnützen sollte.

Ron neben mir (Wow ich hab mir den Namen von Hans-Wurst gemerkt!) guckt Shego nun auch gespannt an, ebenso wie Kim. Tja die Gute sieht nun ein wenig wie ein Raubtier aus, das man in die Enge getrieben hat. Ich liebe diesen Anblick.

„Ähm…. also….ich….", ist das nicht süß, sie stottert sogar.

„Ach dieses Spiel ist doch bescheuert!", Shego sieht mich nun böse an. war das etwa ein Zähnefletschen.

„AAAAAlso?"

Ron neben mir unterstützt mich endlich. „Keine Ausnahmen Shego! Wehe du lügst. Drakken hat sicher eines dieser Wahrheitsdingsdas!"

Ich nicke obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es sich in der Ausrüstung befindet.

„Argh, ich hab mir gerade vorgestellt, dass ich den da küsse." Sie weißt angewidert auf Ron. Ich muss mich arg zurückhalten, dass ich nicht vor lauter Lachen vom Sofa zu fallen.

Hans Wurst hingegen sieht Shego entsetzt an und Kim muss sich bei eben dieser festhalten, um nicht von deren Schoss zu fallen.

-Shegos Sicht-

Oh man, was hab ich mir da wieder eingebrockt. Was muss ich mir auch so einen Blödsinn vorstellen!

Grrr. Ich kralle mir ärgerlich die Flasche. Aufgrund Kimis Lachanfall auf meinem Schoss hab ich nicht einmal mehr Lust sie weiterhin zu ärgern. Als ich meine Hand aus ihrer Hose ziehe, sieht sich beinahe schon empört an, mir doch egal.

Ich drehe die Flasche mit einer eher lahmen Bewegung und stürze dabei noch ein Glas von Drakkens alkoholischem wasauchimmer hinunter. Scheint langsam zu wirken, das Zeug nimmt einem wenigstens jede Hemmung und lässt einen bis morgen alles vergessen. Wer weiß, wenn ich die anderen mit dem Zeug abfülle…….

Also schenke ich großzügig etwas von diesem, ist es Wodka oder so was, in Kimis Glas ein. Diese trinkt es auch tatsächlich wieder, wenn auch langsamer, als die beiden Gläser zuvor.

Ich lehne mich gemütlich in den Sessel zurück und sehe der Flasche zu die nun langsamer wird und….. auf Kimi in meinem Schoss zeigt. Die Gute wird etwas blass oder täusche ich mich da!

„Ähm…… Pflicht?" Es war eindeutig eine Frage und keine Antwort. Aber bitte, darüber kann ich ja getrost hinwegsehen. Ich flüstere ihr die Anweisungen kurz ins Ohr und die beiden Herren uns gegenüber sehen mich ratlos an.

Nach einigen Sekunden in denen sich die Augen der Brünetten auf meinem Schoss geweitet hatten, seufz diese ergeben und krabbelt langsam von meinem Schoss. Dann zieht sie sich ihr Hemd über und die Jungs mir gegenüber fangen schon beinahe an zu sabbern….. wirklich widerlich, obwohl Stoppable trotzdem noch süß aussieht……. Ich hab das gerade nicht gedacht, irgendwas Seltsames muss in dem Wodka-Zeugs von Drakken drinnen sein.

Ich konzentriere mich lieber wieder auf das Schauspiel vor mir. Kimi hat mittlerweile auch ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und öffnet nun den Gürtel ihrer Hose. Ich stütze mich mit einer Hand am Kinn ab und schwenke mit der anderen mein Glas mit Wodka. Kimi hat den Jungs den Rücken zugedreht, während sie sich langsam die Hose abstreift. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu keuchen, als sie mir einen lasziven Blick zuwirft. Nun steht sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor mir.

Ein Anblick an den ich mich glatt gewöhnen könnte. Sie nimmt, nur noch mit ihrer roten Spitzenunterwäsche bekleidet auf mir Platz. Meine Beine waren noch immer überschlagen, doch sie setze sich mit dem Gesicht zu den Jungs gewandt in der Reiterstellung auf mich. Ihre Haare bedecken nun zum Teil mein Gesicht und da ich weiß, dass die Jungs sowieso nicht auf mich Achten und mich hinter dieser Mähne nicht erblicken, beginne ich Kims Schulte zu liebkosen.

Jep, in dem Wodka ist definitiv kein gewöhnlicher Alkohol drinnen.

Kimi auf meinem Schoss beginnt nun zu stöhnen. Wirklich gut gemacht, jetzt haben wir die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes.

Aber was solls, der Brauschopf schmeckt auch zu lecker.

„Was zum……" Ich spüre einen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken. Wahrscheinlich hat sich einer der Jungs hinter mich geschlichen, nur wer? Kimi bewegt aufmerksamkeitheischend ihre Hüfte. Also gut.

Ich streiche ihre Mähne nach vorne und öffne mit den Zähnen ihren BH-Verschluss, während ich ihre Brüste massiere. Ein Keuchen sagt mir, dass es sie definitiv anspricht was ich tue.

-Rons Sicht-

Ich beobachte beinahe sabbernd, wie Kim sich auszieht und sich dann wieder demonstrativ auf Shego setzt. Drakken neben mir bleibt erstarrt sitzen, als Kim ins Stöhnen beginnt. Ich kann mir schon beinahe denken, wer dafür verantwortlich ist.

Langsam schleiche ich mich hinter Shego. Ich hauche ihr in den Nacken und sie zuckt zusammen. Buhja, die Rache ist mein. Mal sehen wie Shego sich so unter Kontrolle hat. Aha sie macht sich also an Kims BH zu schaffen.

Ich beiße ihr leicht in die Schulter, sie atmet kurz zischend aus. Drakken scheint endlich aus seiner Starre erwacht zu sein, mal sehen, was er so macht. Ich massiere Shegos Schultern derweilen sanft und beobachte das Schauspiel das sich mir bietet.

-Kims Sicht-

Hm…… Der Alkohol zeigt langsam aber sicher seine Wirkung. Irgendjemand keucht hier schon die ganze Zeit „Mehr…bitte mehr….."

Hm…. Hört sich ein bisschen nach mir an. Shegos Hände streifen mir mittlerweile den BH ab. Irgendwie ist hier die Aufteilung von Gewand ein bisschen unfair.

Ich überlege ob ich lieber sitzen bleibe oder Shego helfen sollte auch aus ihren Klamotten zu finden, als ich Drakken bemerke, der anscheinend eine ähnliche Idee hatte. Wenigstens brauch ich mich nicht um das Klamotten-Problem kümmern.

Eigentlich ist es ja schon seltsam, ich sitze hier nackt auf meiner Erzfeindin, stöhne vor Lust unter ihren Händen und sehe meinem Erzfeind dabei zu wie er sie entkleidet.

Ich bestätige hiermit, dass Alk eine enthemmende Wirkung hat. Ich beherrsche mich, dass ich nicht unter Shegos Berührungen die Augen zumache, damit ich Drakken beobachten kann.

Shego massiert meine Brüste und ich merke, dass sie ein bisschen unkonzentriert ist. Mein Blick fällt kurz über meine Schulter zu Ron, was macht der denn hier. Er muss sich nach hinten geschlichen haben. Egal, ich widme meine Aufmerksamkeit lieber Drakken, der nun grinsend zu mir aufsieht.

Hm, mein Erzfeind ist gutaussehend, ich bin fluffiger den je, wieso nicht. Ich entziehe mich Shegos Griff, was diese anscheinend nicht einmal wirklich interessiert und beuge mich zu Drakken nach unten.

Er nimmt mein Gesicht sofort in seine Hände und küsst mich brutal auf den Mund. Ich öffne diesen auch sofort und meine Zunge gleitet in seinen Mund. Ich rutsche von Shegos Schoss, während Drakken mich mit sich auf den Boden zieht.

Hatte ich vor kurzem noch Shegos Hände als göttlich gepriesen? Keine Ahnung, aber Drakken beginnt mit seinen gerade meinen Hintern zu massieren. Ich erschaudere immer wieder.

Mal sehen, was da noch auf mich zukommt. -Shegos Sicht-

Hm……. Diese Fingern…… Kimi scheint verschwunden zu sein….. Ach auch egal, solange, wer auch immer hinter mir, nicht aufhört.

Ich spüre, wie wer-auch-immer sich an meinem Nacken festsaugt. Ein wahrlich prickelndes Erlebnis. Bis jetzt hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen, doch nun fällt mein Blick auf….Drakken! UND Kimi!

Das heißt ja dann…. Egal. Ich beobachte das Schauspiel unter mir fasziniert, während ich mich auf die Berührungen Rons konzentriere. Ähm… seit wann ist das Ron….Egal (scheint mein neues Lieblinswort zu sein).

Drakken und Kimi sind gerade in einen wilden Zungenkuss verwickelt, ich wusste echt nicht, dass zusehen so spannend ist.

„Autsch!", dieses Biest hinter mir, hat mich doch tatsächlich in den Nacken gebissen. Seine Hände wandern nach vorne und reißen mir das Oberteil meines Anzuges förmlich vom Leib. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mir irgendjemand schon die Schuhe ausgezogen hat.

Kimi hat Drakken mittlerweile auch schon bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet, muss man erwähnen, dass dessen Erregung deutlich sichtbar ist. In diesem Moment, zieht Ron meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Er hat sich irgendwie vor mich geschlichen. Dieses Schleichen, muss wohl eine Fähigkeit des Helferleins sein. Autsch! Das war nicht gerade nett. Er hat mich doch tatsächlich durch den Stoff meiner schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche in die Brust gebissen.

Na warte ich……

tbc

(Beim nächsten Mal gibts Review-Antworten versprochen -einfachkeineZeithab- -sorry- gg.)


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Lasst die Spiele beginnen!  
Kapitel: Alles anders als wir denken  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 3/3  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Kim/Shego/Ron/Drakken

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles Disney (Figuren etc.), nur die Story ist von mir etc. etc. etc.

-Rons Sicht-

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Shego so ein Luder ist, aber noch weniger, dass sie mich mit lustverschleierten Augen ansieht. Nachdem ich sie gebissen haben, fahre ich sanft mit der Zunge über den entblößten Teil ihrer Brust.

Ob sie weiß, dass sie K.P. im Stöhnen gerade Konkurrenz macht? Ich ziehe ihr das Oberteil und die Handschuhe nun endgültig aus. Kurz darauf folgt die Hose. Ich trete kurz zurück und begutachte mein Werk.

Shego liegt mit leicht zurückgeneigtem Kopf im Sessel. Ihre Lider sind halb geschlossen und ihr Mund steht einige Zentimeter offen. Leicht Schweißperlen bilden sich auf ihrer Haut. Ich komme nicht umhin wenigstens ein paar von diesen zu kosten. Die schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche hebt ihren hellen Teint noch hervor, ein Bild für Götter.

Am liebsten würde ich sie sofort nehmen, aber ich kann mich zurückhalten. Drakken und K.P sind mittlerweile auf dem Sofa angelangt. Wie sie wohl über den Tisch gekommen sind?

-Drakkens Sicht-

Kim und ich haben es anscheinend irgendwie quer über den Boden zur Couch geschafft. Sie greift mir unerwartet in die Boxershort und umfasst mich mit ihrer kleinen Hand. Sie sieht mich dabei so unschuldig wie ein Schulmädchen an, aber in Wikrlichkeit ist sie eine richtige Teufelin.

Aus Neugier werfe ich einen kurzen Blick zu Shego und dieser Anblick bringt mich nur noch mehr zum kochen. Stoppable hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Kim scheint wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit haben zu wollen, die ich ihr auch gerne schenke.

Was!

Argh….

-Kims Sicht-

Dr. D scheint auch nur ein Mann zu sein. Und ich bin eine Frau und brauche daher ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Was man dafür tun muss? Ganz einfach man nehme einen Mund und platziere ihn an der richtigen Stelle.

Ich ziehe Drakken also den Rest seiner Kleidung aus. Nicht schlecht Dr. ich muss schon sagen. Ich knie mich vor ihm hin und fahre kurz mit meiner Zunge über sein Glied. Ein leiser Schrei verrät mir, dass er damit nicht gerechnet hat. Also gut, mal sehen was sie dazu sagen Dr.

-Drakkens Sicht-

Oh mein Gott, ich bin nicht gläubig aber dass hier. Sie fährt mit ihrer Zunge an mir auf und ab, sie nimmt ihn sogar in den Mund!

Meine Hände wandern zu ihren Haaren und ich will das Tempo bestimmen, aber sie hört augenblicklich auf, erst als mein Griff wieder lockerer wird, macht sie weiter.

Ich kann mich kaum noch halten, wenn dieses Luder so weitermacht……

Plötzlich hört sie auf. Ich öffne schwach meine Augen und Kim sieht mich unschuldig an. „Mache ich es richtig Dr.?" Ich bringe nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. dieses Miststück treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn. Aber dieses Spielchen kann man auch zu zweit Spielen……

-Rons Sicht-

Shego sieht mich lüstern an und ich verstehe den Wink, doch so einfach gebe ich nicht nach. Ich beuge mich zu ihr hinunter und flüstere lieblich in ihr Ohr. „Was willst du Shego?"

Ihre Antwort kommt stossweise. „D-i-ch!"

Das ist ja nicht unbedingt was ich hören wollte, also auf ein Neues. „Willst du mich so?" Ich packe ihr Gesicht hart mit meiner Hand und fahre mit dem Daumen ihre Lippen nach, sodass es wahrscheinlich sogar schmerzhaft ist.

„Oder willst du mich so?"

Ich beiße ihr leicht in den Nacken und fahre mit meiner Hand brutal zwischen ihre Beine. Sie schreit auf.

Ein Schrei aus Lust und Schmerz. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Shego eine masochistische Ader hat? Ich dachte immer sie währe eher dominant……

Ich reibe sie hart durch die Unterwäsche. Shego biegt ihren Rücken durch.

Ich stimuliere sie weiter, aber nun findet mein Mund auch wieder den ihren und ein Zungenspiel entfacht. Ich erforsche ihre gesamte Mundhöhle, allerdings bin ich dabei nicht sonderlich zimperlich. Meine Hand in ihrem Schoss hört auf sich zu bewegen, aber ich presse sie immer noch gegen den schwarzen Samt. Ich ziehe ihr den BH aus, um ihn dann achtlos zu den anderen Kleidungsstücken zu werfen.

Shego beginnt ihre Hüften zu bewegen, doch nun ziehe ich meine Hand weg. „Nana, wer wird denn so gierig sein?" Ich muss mich arg beherrschen um so tadelnd zu klingen, denn in Wirklichkeit würde ich sie am liebsten einfach auf den Tisch werfen und…..

Aber Geduld ist ja bekanntlich eine Tugend.

-Shegos Sicht-

Ich bin im Moment wahrscheinlich so geil, dass ich alles machen würde was Ron mir befiehlt, nur damit er mich endlich nimmt. Die Spannung in meinem Körper ist unerträglich und in meiner Brust zieht sich etwas zusammen.

Ron sieht gebieterisch auf mich herab und langsam verstehe ich das Spiel, das hier entsteht.

Ich will meinen Blick kurz abwenden, da ich sonst nicht mehr klar denken kann, Doch was ich sehe, lässt mich ebenfalls Aufstöhnen, Kim zwischen Drakkens Beinen, ihr Schopf bewegt sich vor und zurück.

Fasziniert beobachte ich die Beiden, doch Ron hat andere Pläne. Er nimmt mein Kinn und reißt meinen Kopf so herum, dass ich ihn ansehen muss, dann zischt er mir böse zu. „Wer hat dir erlaubt den Blick abzuwenden!"

Ich weiß, dass das nur ein Spiel ist, aber dennoch zucke ich unter seinen Worten zusammen. Das scheint ihn ein bisschen besänftigt zu haben. Er packt meine Hüften und reißt dann brutal meinen Slip herunter. Der Stoff hat kurz eingeschnitten und ist dann gerissen.

Jetzt liege ich vollkommen nackt vor ihm. Diese Erkenntnis lässt mich noch feuchter werden. Eigentlich habe ich bisher immer meine Liebhaber geführt, aber nun…… und es ist um so vieles Besser.

-Rons Sicht-

Meine Erregung macht sich schon längere Zeit bemerkbar, aber noch bin ich mit Shego nicht fertig. Ich setzte mich so lässig wie möglich auf den kniehohen Tisch und beginne mit süßlicher Stimme zu sprechen.

„Du willst dass ich dich nehme, nicht wahr Shego?", ein schwaches Nicken. „Aber wenn man etwas haben will muss man dafür auch etwas tun." Sie sieht mich aus glasigen Augen an und ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass sie nur noch halb registriert, was ich zu ihr sage.

„Gut das wir das geklärt haben…." Ich erlaube mir ein diabolisches Grinsen.

-Kims Sicht-

Dieses, er ist der Doc und ich die ähm… Aushilfskraft,-Spiel ist wirklich erregend. Doch Drakken scheint den Spieß umdrehen zu wollen. No Chance, mein Lieber.

Er krallt seine Hände ins Sofa, während ich noch immer quälend langsam mit meiner Zunge über seinen Schaft fahre.

Plötzlich fährt er unerwartet mit seine Hand in meine Haar und zieht mich mit einem Ruck hoch. Ehe ich noch reagieren kann liege ich auf dem Bauch vor ihm. Er hebt meine Hüften an und spreizt meine Beine.

Die kalte Luft lässt mich erschaudern und mein Saft rinnt meine Oberschenkel hinab. Ich war der festen Meinung, dass Drakken sich sofort in mir versenken würde, aber nichts dergleichen Geschah. stattdessen fahren seine Fingern innen an meinen Beinen hinauf. Er hält mir tadelnd seine Finger mit meinem Saft vors Gesicht.

Ich will mich bewegen, doch ein Blick seinerseits genügt und ich bleibe in der jetzigen Position. Er hat sich vor mich hingestellt und lässt nun langsam seine nassen Fingern in den Mund gleiten.

Ich stöhne auf, wie gerne hätte ich jetzt diese Fingern wo anders.

-Drakkens Sicht-

Jaja unsere kleine verluderte Kim, ich sehe wie sie mit ihren Augen förmlich darum bettelt und ich will ihr den Spaß nicht verwehren.

Also gehe ich um sie, schnell lasse ich meine Zunge über ihr Heiligtum gleiten, ehe ich mich zurückziehe. Sie zuckt und winselt unter dieser Berührung, aber hier halte ich alle Fäden in der Hand. Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern zu ihrem hinteren Eingang und massiere diesen sanft, ehe ich einen Finger in sie gleiten lasse.

Ich fahre nun mit meiner Zunge kurz über ihre Klitoris und Kim entfährt ein kleiner Schrei. Schnell lasse ich einen zweiten Finger in ihren Po gleiten. Sie verkrampft sich kurz, entspannt sich aber schnell wieder.

-Kims Sicht-

Ich habe Drakkens Finger in meinem Arsch…… Und ich will verdammt noch einmal mehr. Bewege meine Hüften gegen diese Fingern. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass anal mich so anmachen würde. Dazwischen fährt er mit diesem Mund immer wieder über meine Klitoris…..

Verdammt, er soll mich doch endlich ficken!

-Rons Sicht-

Ich fahr kurz in normalen Tonfall fort. „Shego, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist von dem was ich tue, sag einfach Kirsche und ich höre auf, hast du das verstanden?" Shego nickt mir zu.

Schnell wechsle ich wieder zu der Rolle des Tyrannen. Ich lasse meinen Blick beinahe ärgerlich über sie schweifen und zische ihr zu. „Du wirst jetzt genau das tun was ich dir sage!"

Ein Schauer läuft durch ihren Körper, doch ich lasse mich nicht beirren und fahre fort. „Als erstes wirst du deine Brüste massieren!" Shego zögert. „MACH ES!"

Sie zuckt unter meinem Schrei zusammen. Kim und Drakken scheinen zu beschäftigt, als dass sie meinen Ausbruch wahrnehmen.

Shego beginnt zögerlich mit den Händen über ihre Brüste zu fahren. „Gut so." lobe ich und sie wird immer selbstsicherer. Sie fährt mit ihren Daumen über die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Ein leises Stöhnen gibt sie von sich, ehe sie die Augen zufallen lässt.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an!" Sie öffnet schnell die Augen und sieht mich wieder an. „Gut so, dafür verdienst du eine kleine Belohnung."

-Shegos Sicht-

Ich war noch nie so extrem geil. Die barschen Anweisungen Rons bringen mich immer näher an den Höhepunkt. Doch die nächste folgt schon wieder.

„Shego" ach diese Stimme, diese herrliche Stimme, „du wirst jetzt mit einer Hand zwischen deine Beine fahren und dich streicheln!"

Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt vor Scham im Boden versinken sollen, wie gesagt…. eigentlich. Ich fahre mit einer Hand zwischen meine Schenkel und sehe ihm dabei immer noch in die Augen. Er sieht mir zu ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

Langsam reibe ich mich mit meiner Hand immer schneller und kurz bevor ich die Kontrolle verliere, versetzt mir Ron einen Schlag auf die Hand.

„Tztztz…." Er wedelt tadelnd mit dem Finger und sieht mich abschätzig an. „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu kommen, Darling?"

Ich sehe ihn aus glasigen Augen an, als er mich an den Haaren zu sich heranzieht. „Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!"

Langsam versuche ich das was von meiner Stimme übrig ist wieder zu finden und hauche ein. „Ja."

„Ja was!", Er reißt meinen Kopf an den Haaren noch ein Stück höher.

„Ja, Meister!" Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen und die Beule in seiner Hose zeigt mir, dass er wahrscheinlich auch schon nahe an seinem Orgasmus steht. Doch er ist hier der Befehlsgeber und ich werde dieses Spiel nicht enden lassen, durch irgendeine unüberlegte Handlung.

-Kims Sicht-

Drakken scheint langsam genug vom Vorspiel zu haben, ist mir nur Recht. Er zieht seine Finger aus meinem Hintern und dreht mich um. Ein schwaches „Ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, Kim." Reicht und ich nicke ihm zu, da das Sofa doch ein bisschen eng ist, legt er mich auf den Tisch und positioniert sich vor mich.

Verdammt worauf wartet er noch? Ich schlinge meine Beine um ihn und spüre seine Härte an meinem Eingang.

Oh ja, verdammt das ist so gut. Langsam, vorsichtig schiebt er sich in mich und ich werfe den Kopf zurück. Der Anblick Shegos lässt mich beinahe augenblicklich kommen, doch ich kann mich beherrschen. Die langsamen kraftvollen Stöße Drakkens lassen mich bei jedem neuerlichen Hineinschieben erschaudern.

Das hier ist kein Vergleich zu Josh oder Brick….. Das hier ist einfach anders und vor allem so gut, so höllisch gut. Ich schlinge meine Beine fester um Drakken, damit er noch tiefer in mich stoßen kann.

-Rons Sicht-

K.P und Drakken beschlagnahmen schon eine Hälfte des Tisches, aber der freie Teil bringt mich auf eine Idee. Da ich kaum noch recht viel länger warten kann, ohne einfach in meiner Hose abzuspritzen, grinse ich Shego gemein an (oder lüstern, je nachdem wie man es betrachtet).

„Shego!" Sie schreckt hoch und schaut schnell zu mir auf. Anscheinend hat sie der Anblick von Drakken und Kim noch heißer gemacht….. Mir solls Recht sein.

„Knie dich vor den Tisch und leg deinen Oberkörper darauf ab!"

-Shegos Sicht-

Ich tue ohne viel nachzudenken, was er von mir verlangt und stütze mich mit dem Unterarmen auf dem Tisch. Ich halte ihm meinem Po entgegen.

„Und nun, wirst du für deinen Meister die Beine breit machen, Shego!" Ich stöhne laut auf, aufgrund seiner Wortwahl, spüre ich wie sich meine Spannung beinahe ins Unermessliche steigert.

Ich öffne bereitwillig meine Beine und die kühle Luft, die mein Heiligtum streift, hätte mich sicher zum Orgasmus gebracht, wäre nicht Rons Hand hart auf meinen Hintern geschnalzt.

Der Abdruck wird sicher morgen noch zu sehen sein.

Nicht dass der Schlag meiner Erregung Abbruch getan hätte. Sondern im Gegenteil, ich hatte zwar keinen Orgasmus, aber meine Spannung ist weiter gestiegen…. Wenn er nicht bald etwas macht, kann mich der grüne Wagen mit den netten Männern abholen.

Ich höre wie Ron seine Hose hinter mir öffnet und spreize unbewusst meine Beine noch mehr. Das scheint ihm Einladung genug gewesen zu sein, denn er dringt in einem Stoss in mich hinein.

Ich schnappe überrascht nach Luft. Dieses Gefühl völlig ausgefüllt zu sein…….

-Rons Sicht-

Sie ist so verdammt eng. Fast wäre ich wie ein kleiner Junge zu früh gekommen, doch noch ist es nicht aus. Ich beginne sofort sie zu nehmen. Stoße immer wieder mit kurzen Stößen in diese süße Enge.

-Kims Sicht-

Drakken hat mit einer Hand meine Brüste umfasst und knetet diese nun während er seinen Rhythmus immer schneller werden lässt. Ich gebe mich dem Gefühl hin und lege meinen Kopf wieder in meinen Nacken. Shegos erregtes Gesicht ist plötzlich über mir und ich sehe Ron, der hinter ihr steht. Ohne viel Überlegen, nehme ich Shegos Gesicht in meine Hände und ziehe sie zu einem Kuss herunter.

Das lauter werdende Stöhnen der Beiden Männer, sagt mir, dass sie diesen Anblick durchaus genießen.

-Drakkens Sicht-

Eine heiße Frau unter mir und eine andere die sie küsst, da kann sich doch keiner mehr konzentrieren! Ich hämmere mittlerweile unkontrolliert in Kim und der Schweiß rinnt mir den Körper hinunter.

Kim unter mir schreit, doch der Schrei wird von Shegos Lippen gedämpft, ich spüre, wie sie sich um mich zusammenzieht…… Der Himmel, ein scheißverflucht höllische Himmel.

-Kims Sicht-

Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich will schreien und eine Welle überrollt mich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen ich war kurz in einer Art Ohnmacht. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich die Nachwellen von Drakkens Orgasmus, er hat das Gesicht beinahe schmerzlich verzogen.

Langsam sackt er auf mich und sein Gesicht ruht zwischen meinen Brüsten. Ich rutsche vom Tisch und höre im Hintergrund noch immer Shegos und Rons Gestöhne. Die Beiden brauchen anscheinend noch eine Weile.

Ich kuschle mich an Drakken und schlinge eines meiner Beine um ihn, dann verblasst alles um mich.

-Shegos Sicht-

Kims Orgasmus hat mich noch mehr angespornt und wie ich bemerke auch Ron, er stößt jetzt einfach nur noch in mich. Ich biege meinen Rücken durch und Sekunden später explodiert die Welt um mich, ich sehe verschwommene Farbkringel und wenn ich mich nicht irre habe ich laut „Meister!" geschrieen.

-Rons Sicht-

Ich spüre wie Shego beginnt sich um mich zusammenzuziehen und stöße ein letztes Mal in sie, ehe ich meine Samen in sie spritze. Doch es ist mehr als das… mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. Ich beiße fest in Shegos Schultern, als ich ihren gestöhnten Schrei, meines Titels höre.

-Shegos Sicht-

Ich spüre den Schmerz in meiner Schulter nur schwach und ignoriere ihn.

Doch nun haben mich alle Kräfte verlassen und ich sacke einfach auf dem Tisch zusammen. Ich spüre Hände die mich hochheben, wahrscheinlich Ron. Er setzt sich mit mir auf dem Schoss in den Ohrensessel und ich kuschle mich an seine harte Brust.

Ich frage mich wann er es geschafft hat sich ganz auszuziehen, aber es interessiert mich nicht wirklich. Langsam schlummere ich ein.

-einige Tage später-

Shego und Drakken saßen in ihrem geheimen Versteck. Drakken erläuterte Shego gerade seinen neuen Plan die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, während diese nur desinteressiert in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Plötzlich sah sie auf. „Wissen sie Dr. D. es ist einfach nicht mehr dasselbe wie früher."

Drakken sah sie mit resignierendem Blick an. „Du hast ja Recht Shego, aber irgendwie….. ach ich weiß auch nicht." Er setzte sich gegenüber Shegos in den Sessel.

„Aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."

-am selben Tag, allerdings wo anders-

Kim saß auf ihrem Bett und Ron hing schlaff auf ihrem Schreibtischsessel. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus Ron!"

Angesprochener sah zu ihr auf. „Und was sollen wir tun K.P?" Kims Entschlossenheit verpuffte. Ron jedoch lächelte sie nun sanft an.

„Aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."

-ENDE-

Jaja, wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt. gg Ich bin stark am Überlegen eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, habe aber leider im Moment keine Zeit. (Die Ideen sind aber da –dreckiggrins- -gg-).


End file.
